the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Haiden Anderson
'' Unspecified DC Universe''. Haiden Renee Anderson grew up with an idyllic life before witnessing her parent's murder by the Joker. Being adopted and trained by her uncle Oliver Queen alongside her twin brother, the two became polar opposites during their adolescence until she was bested by Robin one fateful night. Seeing that she could be changed, Robin chose not to arrest her, bringing her instead to Batman for a psychological evaluation. Seeming fit for their line of work, Haiden now operates in both Metropolis and Gotham City under the alias 'Ace', doggedly pursuing her parents killer. Haiden's motorcycle is a customized 2012 Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special. Abilities Class: Human Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: 20's Powers and Abilities: Speed, stealth, proficient with switchblades. Weaknesses: Will fluctuates with shifty mood, has poor constitution. Likes to take on problems bigger than herself on her own and often isolates, leading her to be preyed upon by opportunistic villains. Also has a smart mouth with friends and foes alike. Strength: Human Level Stamina: Athlete Level Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level (with Gadgets) Range: Melee. 60 feet with Gadgets Speed: Faster than Human speed despite wearing armor and peak human reaction speeds Durability: Human Standard Equipment: Two sets of switchblades. As Gotham City crimefighter Grapnel gun, smoke pellets, sonar/x-ray lenses and wing-dings. As Secondary disguise Collapsible compound recurve bow, special-purpose arrows. Intelligence: Proficient with motorcycle maintenance, competent knife fighter. Psychology Haiden's efficiency is tied directly to her emotional state. She suffers from clinical depression since witnessing her parents deaths, and she harbors an inferiority complex to her twin brother, who was more sociable than her. She is prone to giving up when things become difficult, and she considers killing again to relieve her of the stress, suggesting that she still has sociopathic views. Biography Haiden was born after her twin brother in a civilian hospital in Star City, California, where she was raised on a military base. Haiden and her brother Ricky were the best of friends up until their mother began homeschooling them, to which he garnered additional praise from their loving parents due to his scholastic accomplishments, putting them at competitive odds with one another. However, Ricky was a kind brother and would still help her with her homework as the more athletically-inclined Haiden assisted Ricky with his awkwardness to help him become better at sports. The two enjoyed a brief tenure playing sports in the community, being visited by their uncle Oliver Queen in the stadiums occasionally. Death of Parents and Adoption One day after a celebratory dinner among socialites, Haiden and her family were walking back to the parking garage. The attendant's throat was cut, giving their parents plenty of warning as to keeping their children safe. Telling Theia and the children to stay safe in a corner of the mostly-lit parking lot, the father nears their parked car. Stepping out of the shadows, a silver revolver presses to John's temple as the Joker speaks to him, the whole family watching. Getting him to kneel, the Joker clearly disrespects the man for about a minute before the crack of a gunshot ends his life. Screaming in unison, the Joker walks over to them, drawing his knife. Guarding her children with her body and even fighting back some, Theia ultimately falls to the Joker's continued assault. The Joker is blindsided by the Green Arrow, sparing their lives before he gets shot by Harley. Out of options, the Green Arrow uses an explosive arrow to collapse some of the concrete above her and flees with the children in tow, adopting them soon thereafter. Having taken them in at six years old, Oliver raises the children the best he can while maintaining his cavalier, playboy lifestyle. He and Ricky naturally seemed to click, much to Haiden's disadvantage as she started feeling more and more isolated. As the twins began going through puberty, it was easy for Oliver to let Haiden choose her own direction in life. This turned out to be a pivotal time for her as she gravitated towards a life of crime, spiteful that she had been ignored for so long, undermining the peace that both Ricky and the Green Arrow sought to restore to Star City. Nearly being caught a few times too many, she moved to Gotham City where crime flourished. Reports went up in the news, talking about 'the Gotham City Slasher'. Unable to find real housing or continue going to school, Haiden lived out of soup kitchens while stealing by night. Haiden's crimes drew more and more attention from the Gotham City P.D. before she was encountered by Dick Grayson in one of his first solo outings as Robin. Being soundly defeated by the superhero, Haiden submits to the masked vigilante who instead, offers her a place to stay. Haiden begins secretly living out of Dick's room of the Wayne Manor, sneaking in the room during the night and being out by the day. It was here where Dick inspired Haiden to be more virtuous and to work to be the person that she wanted to be. Jason Todd notices, but says nothing to Bruce. Haiden lived from Dick's room for seven months before she decided to stay and see what happened. After a lengthy discourse between Alfred, Bruce, Jason, and Dick, it was decided that it would be safest to keep her under constant watch. Dick scrubbed the files of Haiden's criminal records from the Bat computer to preserve her secrets. In time, Bruce began to dutifully train Haiden in the study of stealth and martial arts. However, Haiden's mind wandered during their sessions, and she never became as skilled a fighter as she did with stealth infiltrations. Dick began calling her 'Ace', due to the speed in which she picked up infiltration and surprise tactics, while Jason called her the Baby Bat, due to being the youngest one to don the cape. Years later, Haiden was entrusted to go out on patrol without Bruce, Dick, or Tim. One fateful night, the Joker took her by surprise in her complacency and brought her into an old warehouse. After some preemptive taunting, the Joker fired two rounds into her stomach and one into her head, branding a 'J' into the back of her neck before leaving. She was legally dead for ten minutes before Tim and Dick showed up, resuscitating her. Had the bullet penetrated her skull rather than graze it, her revival would not have been possible. Despite Bruce's rule to abstain from relationships, Haiden became involved with Superman was single for a short time in secret, before their relationship ended bitterly. Haiden maintained a crush on her mentor Bruce for several years, before she realized how cranky and bitter he was and how Dick had been there for her in times that nobody else had. Recommended Readings Ace: Mark of the Bat: As Haiden's feelings for her mentor spin more out of control, she finds herself torn between duty and emotion as she faces off against a number of Batman's most dangerous enemies, often getting herself or others injured in the process. These comics broadcast Haiden in a myriad of difficult times with cause-and-effect consequences, with sequences featuring her on the runway or rooftops, as well as her connections with the other characters in the Batman universe. What If? 5 Years Later: This story follows Mark of the Bat after Haiden decides to directly disobey Barbara Gordon, who is in control of the Batcave due to Bruce's fraudulent arrest. After training with the Bronze Tiger in China for five years, she returns to Star City to live with Oliver Queen, whom is soon assaulted and nearly murdered by Onomatopoeia. Going to Bruce Wayne for help at Oliver's request, Haiden makes friends with an adult Stephanie Brown and meets Bruce who has had his back broken only days before by Bane. This comic shows the improvement in Haiden's skill sets and her maturation as a capable crimefighter due to the Bronze Tiger's training. Category:List of Batwomen Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Street Level Characters